The objective of this grant request is to utilize molecular biological techniques for analyzing differences in the regulation of genetic information in normal and genetically-altered lenses leading to the formation of cataract and other disorders. In order to fully understand the mechanisms underlying lens diseases at molecular level, molecular cloning of crystallin genes and DNA sequencing of cloned fragments will be performed. Together with the cloning methods, cell culture techniques will be employed to generate sufficient genetic materials, from normal and genetically-linked lens systems. The molecular differentiation of normal and genetically-defected lens cells will be investigated through molecular induction of specific retinal and vitreous factors isolated from various developmental stages of the embryonic eye tissue.